


stay

by leadaemay



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, a mess but we all know that already, kinda inspired by uhadong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadaemay/pseuds/leadaemay
Summary: joochan may be annoying, but there's some magic in him that makes donghyun stays no matter what.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	stay

donghyun can't believe that this day has finally come. the day of their high school reunion. it may sound like it's not a big deal but he can't even remember the last time he sees his best friends. they talk through the group chat occasionally but god knows everyone is busy with their own thing to the point where the conversation starts decreasing slowly. and, although he won't admit it, he misses them terribly.  
  
"and finally our favorite dancing machine kim donghyun has arrived!" jangjun says, his voice is really loud and donghyun thanks daeyeol for booking the restaurant so at least, no stranger customer have to witness jangjun and his craziness that never fade away.  
  
donghyun smiles sheepishly as his friends scream and chant his name. he takes a seat, and at the same times, joochan walks into the room which result in jangjun yelling his names and, in instant, the other follows jangjun's curse move.  
  
"god damn it, donghyun! you should have waited for me!" joochan protest in between his heavy breath as he makes a way to sit beside donghyun and without a care in the world, he take a large gulp from a glass on the table.  
  
donghyun only huffs and moves his gaze towards his best friends.  
  
everyone is here. lee daeyeol. choi sungyoon. lee jangjun. son youngtaek. bae seungmin. bong jaehyun. kim jibeom. and everyone's favorite, choi bomin.  
  
they all look the same as the last time donghyun sees them, but at the same times, they all look different. more mature. more put together. although, the same thing can't be said about their behavior. really, till these days, donghyun still wonders how on earth he puts up with them.  
  
"what? are you guys fighting again?" jaehyun asks, a mocking expression is clear on his face.  
  
"well, if joochan isn't being his lazy and slow self, we probably won't fighting," donghyun says, he glances at the man beside him and huffs loudly.  
  
everyone is laughing. donghyun doesn't know why, but they always laugh whenever donghyun and joochan has a fight. back in high school, there is this one time when joochan was so jealous over a random boy in donghyun's class. they fought in a basketball court, it was when they intended to watch jaehyun and bomin's basketball practice, it was a great experience until this boy came out of nowhere and handed donghyun his note and a chocolate bar. they screamed at each other. for donghyun, it was really intense, but for the other, it was an entertainment. they laughed and donghyun swore he saw youngtaek, seungmin and jangjun ate popcorn.   
  
"i'm not lazy! i was just tired!" joochan says, defending himself.  
  
"what? are you saying i'm not tired? i'm tired too but you won't see me lazing around!" donghyun fires back.  
  
and they fall to their usual stupid argument. no one even tries to calm them down.  
  
"are you guys done?" daeyeol asks after seeing the pairs stop arguing. they don't answer but daeyeol continues, "hah ... you last so long. really successful young high school love."  
  
sungyoon nods in agreement. "yeah. you guys are a cute couple when you're not arguing. i know you'll last long but it still amazes me."  
  
"you know what i amaze the most tho?" seungmin asks, "it's that donghyun asked joochan out. kim donghyun. the kim donghyun. we all know he's cold before but he got out of his way to ask joochan out."  
  
"oh yeah! i remember that day!" youngtaek yells, raising his hand.   
  
and then all of them start to talk about that day. the day donghyun came out of his comfort zone for a guy named hong joochan.  
  
\---  
  
donghyun was furious. it had been months since joochan texted him out of nowhere which marks as the beginning of their new dynamic where they became more than a friend but not quite there yet. they flirt with each other on the text and some times, they tested the water by flirting in real life. in front of their friends.  
  
donghyun thought that it was a matter of time for them to become more. to date. yet, that dream was destroyed when he saw how joochan was close with other girls and boys. basically joochan was close with everyone and he just wanted to slap the boy for doing this to him. for making him fall for his charm yet doing nothing about it.  
  
"calm down," jaehyun told him, patting his back in a calming manner. they were in cafeteria. they were supposed to eat lunch together but joochan was somewhere else, probably flirting with someone.  
  
"i am calm," donghyun answered, emphasizing each and every word. he was calm but he also wanted to tear joochan apart.  
  
"yeah, you sure are calm," jibeom commented which made jaehyun glaring at him in warning.  
  
"shut up," jaehyun mouthed at jibeom.  
  
"i don't care about him. he can drown in the sea for all i care," donghyun said, he grabbed his spoon and started to eat his lunch. "i don't need him. who is he? he's not important," the boy continued.  
  
jaehyun glanced at jibeom. he didn't know what to do. donghyun was usually a really calm and cold person. he rarely showed his feeling so when he did show his feeling, it was really hard to choose what to do.  
  
"do you think he actually likes me?" donghyun asked suddenly. "do you think he only plays with me?"  
  
that was when something clicked for jaehyun. "only one way to find out," jaehyun said.  
  
"what?"  
  
"asked him."  
  
donghyun eyes widen. his mouth opened but no word came out.  
  
"asked him what his intention is. make everything clear," jaehyun continued. he said it casually as if he asked donghyun to buy food. which was not. asking joochan that question was a big deal.  
  
"i don't want to embarrass myself!" donghyun whines and jaehyun was amaze at how much expression donghyun showed right now.  
  
\---  
  
"it's all because of jaehyun," jibeom comments. "like, if jaehyun didn't push him, they probably would still be a mess."  
  
jaehyun whines. "i was just confused about what to do. donghyun was really mad. i swear i never saw him like that before, so i was like 'just ask him'."  
  
jibeom laughs. "yeah. lunch was a mess that day."  
  
\---  
  
just ask him, jaehyun told him as if it wasn't a big deal. but it was. it was really big and donghyun was really nervous. his whole body was shaking and his head kept playing 101 possible scenarios that could go down.  
  
"where will we go?" joochan asked him. they were currently climbing up the stairs while everyone climbing down and went to the cafetaria.  
  
"rooftop," donghyun replied shortly.  
  
"why? i'm hungry," joochan whined. "let's eat first before we talk."  
  
donghyun stopped his step abruptly. without looking back at the other guy, he said, "oh so your food is more important than me?"  
  
joochan was dumbfounded. he stopped his step and looked at donghyun's back in disbelief. "what are you talking about?"  
  
donghyun turned his body to look at joochan properly and that was when the younger realized the distress expression shown on the older's face. he was frowning and his eyes were glassy with lips pouted.  
  
what the....  
  
"hey are you okay?" joochan asked, he cut the distance between them and put his hands on donghyun's shoulder. "hey, what happened? tell me?"  
  
donghyun shrugged his shoulder weakly, he averted his gaze towards anything other than the boy in front of him. "i don't know, you said you want to have lunch. go have your lunch."  
  
joochan winced. "i don't want my lunch now. i want to listen to you. tell me what happen."  
  
donghyun was almost to say fuck you and forgot about all of it. this was the worst idea that jaehyun had ever come up with. he considered turning his body and forgot everything that happened. bu then again, it wouldn't make him felt content. it wouldn't make any situation better. so, at the end, without thinking much he said, "do you like me, joochan? if i tell you i want to go out with you, will you say yes?"  
  
donghyun could feel how his heartbeat quicken. his whole body was shaking and he prepared himself for the worst.  
  
this was him stepping out of his comfort zone. experiencing a feeling that he never thought he had. joochan had unlocked so many things in him without him knowing it.  
  
joochan himself was frozen on his spot. "i-"  
  
"i get it if you don't like me. you shouldn't act," donghyun said, this time he looked straight into joochan's eyes.  
  
"no!" joochan yelled. "that's-- that's not what i mean. i like you. i want to date you."  
  
it took a few minutes for donghyun to process what he just heard. he stood there with heart beating too fast and he thought it was the only thing he could hear. when something finally clicked, he blinked. "yes?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"okay."  
  
there was nothing spectacular about their confession. no kiss. no hug. but donghyun felt the happiest.  
  
\---  
  
"i can't believe donghyun asked joochan whether he choose him or lunch," jangjun comments followed by a loud laugh.  
  
"wait, you saw all of that?" donghyun finally said something, he stood up from his seat. it's been years since that day, yet it's the first he hears anything about it from his best friends. he always assumes that they all were in cafetaria and didn't see a single thing about what was going on that day.  
  
"yeah, well we all saw that," jangjun said nervously. the other threw him a look of warning and ' _didn't we agree not to talk about that?_ '  
  
donghyun whines, his face become as red as his jacket and he slumps back to his seat. it's been year. seven years to be exact. yet, he still feels embarrassed to think about that.  
  
joochan laughs and slung his arm around donghyun's shoulder. he brings his boyfriend closer. donghyun whines once again and buries his face in joochan's chest.  
  
the conversation moves towards something else as they wait for the food to get ready, but donghyun still makes himself comfortable in joochan's arm. he looks up after awhile, staring at the beautiful face of his boyfriend as he laughs of youngtaek's joke.  
  
sometimes, donghyun can't believe that out of all people, joochan chooses him. even crazier is the fact that they last for this long despite the childish banter and stupid argument between them.  
  
donghyun presses a quick kiss on joochan's jaws.  
  
"what was that?" joochan asks, looking down at his boyfriend.  
  
"hmm ... just want to do it," donghyun answers.  
  
"okay," joochan replies casually as he gets back to the conversation.  
  
donghyun smiles, he wraps his arm around joochan's waist and buries his face to joochan's chest once again.  
  
joochan may be annoying, but there's some magic in him that makes donghyun stays no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this fic is on another level of a mess and i rush it at the end.  
> last ep of uhadong! i was really expecting for uhadong to be web drama like uhame but it turns out to be more like variety show. and no, i'm not complaining because i enjoy everything that golcha offers. however, i want plot so i was like "yeah let's make my own plot" hahah


End file.
